A Lost Innocence
by jayfeather444
Summary: Mintkit sneaks out one day and sees something that will forever change her life Adderclan challenge.


Mintkit's point of view I was walking around happily around the Thunderclan camp when I noticed a very small hole in the camp wall. I looked around to see if anybody was looking and nobody was so I moved slowly to the hole and started to move through the hole. After awhile of pushing and squeezing through the wall a finally got through I was in the forest for the first time and it was beautiful and I liked the way that the wind flow though my pelt and how so many scents flooded my nose all of them sweet smelling. As I move though the beautiful and sweet smelling forest I noticed a mouse nibbling at a large beechnut then I relized that I could make my first catch now just how did Jaypaw show me that hunting crouch I thought after I remembered I got in the crouch and slowly moved to the mouse then I leaped and caught the mouse on my first try. I looked around and then started eating the mouse when I was finished I heard two cat arguing so I moved to where the arguing was coming from and hide in some bushes. When I looked at the two cats I realized one very quickly it was my older brother Rainheart the other took me awhile to remembered it was Treeclaw after remembering who they where I listened in on there argument. I will not help you or join you with taking over the clan Treeclaw I heard Rainheart say then I heard Treeclaw say you should take this deal what I'm offering is great you will be my deputy and we will take over all the clans. No Treeclaw I am a loyal Thunderclan warrior and will never betray the warrior code. Wait Rainheart this will be my final offer you can be my co leader when we take over the clans I will have Thunderclan and Shadowclan and you can have Windclan and Riverclan. Never Treeclaw never you are a disgrace to Thunderclan and a disgrace to all of Starclan and I will never join you and I will report this. Well then Rainheart you just made the worst mistake you've ever made Treeclaw said then leaped on Rainheart and started clawing him but Rainheart clawed Treeclaw across the ear cutting it in half. Treeclaw yowled in pain and slashed Rainheart's throat open no! I yowled and ran up to Rainheart's body please don't die I whispered in his ear but he never answered. I was crying over his body when a claw was slashed across my back. I yowled I pain and turned around to see Treeclaw looking at me " you little she kit should have never seen that and now I have to kill you for what you saw. No please I won't tell just don't kill me, well I would normally never kill a kit but since your Rainheart sister I will make a acceptation. Then with out really thinking I swung out my paw with my claws outstretched and clawed him deeply on the nose making it bleed heavily he fell to the ground in pain. Taking the chance I started to run but Treeclaw swung put one of his paws and he clawed my left hind leg but I kept on running and when I looked back I saw Treeclaw still lying there in pain. After running for what seemed like ages I finally fell down in pain I looked at my wound on my back it was deep and bleeding badly and my wound on my left hind leg it was not that deep but it was still bleeding kind of bad. I shivered as I heard paw steps coming towards me I could not move no mattered how much I tried and just laid there and closed my eyes then I heard Mintkit what happened I opened my eyes to see Jaypaw and Foxpaw standing there I sighed and began to tell them about how Treeclaw was a traitor and how he wants to take over the clans and how he wanted Rainheart to be his co leader but he refused and then Treeclaw killed Rainheart and tried to kill me. Jaypaw and Foxpaw looked horrified at the thought of one of there own clan mates being a murderer and traitor but they did not think that I was lying and began to help me to my paws I limped and they laided me adginst a tree and then we heard a rustle in the bushes and Treeclaw jumped out and clawed my right hind leg and was about slash my throat when Jaypaw rammed in to him and knocked him to the ground and began to claw him over and over until Treeclaw clawed him deeply in the chest and knocked him off and proceeded after me until Foxpaw jumped on his back and continued to slash his back then Jaypaw got back up and slid under Treeclaw and clawed his underbelly. Then Treeclaw rolled over and slashed Foxpaw shoulder deeply and knocked his head against a tree knocking him out now it was just Treeclaw and Jaypaw. Treeclaw leaped at Jaypaw but he evaded it and clawed his shoulder but Treeclaw picked up a stick and knocked it against Jaypaw. Treeclaw walked over to me and said it's a shame those two where really good fighters and now I have to kill them he then put his unsheathed paw on my throat and I closed my eyes was about to kill me then I heard a sick sound and opened my eyes to see Jaypaw holding a bloody stick standing over Treeclaw who was lying there with a hole through his chest. Come Mintkit we have to get you back to Jaypaw said as he picked me up by my scruff and was joined by a wounded Foxpaw as they walked back to the camp and explained everything to the clan. I know now that I should have never see or heard anything that happened that day but I can't change the past. So how did you like it this it was my first Adderclan challenge and hopefully the first of many. 


End file.
